Chomper
Chomper is a main character in The Land Before time universe. He debuted in The great valley adventure, when Littlefoot and the gang found him as an egg. He has since become immensely popular and is featured in many fanfictions and fanart. He is often the main character or a major character in most. In Fanfiction Chomper is the main character of the popular fanfiction Sharptooth Valley. In that story, he wishes all his friends become sharpteeth. He is caring and naive. Despite this kind-hearted demeanor, he has also been shown to be an extremely moldable character. In fanfictions where he grows up, one of two possibilites occur. 1, he leaves the great valley and has a mate, and eventually reiunites with Littlefoot and the Gang. But that is less popular then another, far more sinister possibility, as a Tyrannosaurus Rex, called Sharpteeth by the characters, he is likely to have to kill dinosaurs when he grows up. This Good-bad idea has been used in two popular fanfictions. In the famous Out of the Shadows fanfiction, Chomper turns on the gang and brutally kills many. He also becomes a murderous and ruthless general, leading a predator army to conquer the world. This makes him the primary antagonist. In a fan-comic called Times of Change, Chomper turns on the gang in Chapter 3. He kills Cera's mate, and also Ruby. Chomper is also a popular character within the franchise, being the only guest character outside the TV Series to make a guest appearance in another film. He is a major, some might even main protaginist, character in the TV Series. He will appear in the upcoming Land Before Time sequels. Role in Rise Of Darkclaw ﻿ It has been years since Chomper's adventures with Littlefoot and the gang, and his naive, loyal, and sweet demeanor has changed slightly, he is no longer the immature young sharptooth he was as a child, but now a mature, strong, and skilled Sharptooth. He met Tyranna sometime before the events and the two had about five eggs. Most of the eggs were eaten except one. They named their son Rex, and raised him protectively, which leads to a fight with his former friends. Tyranna later had 2 more eggs with Chomper, though he doesn't meet them yet. He serves as a main protagonist in the story alongside his son. He was also revealed to have become a skilled fighter, able to kill Redclaw and save the Mysterious Beyond. Chomper also had a strong bond with his son, Rex. He was thought to have died but later is revealed to have survived. It is unknown what will happen later on in the story. Relationships Tyranna Chomper's loving mate was Tyranna, a slightly younger female T-rex. She was a caring mate and was loved greatly by Chomper. She is described as having 'green skin and ocean blue eyes.' Tyranna also is a good fighter though not to the extent of Chomper and Redclaw. She and Chomper had five children originally, though only one hatched. Tyranna and Chomper loved their son very much, though more children would come. How Chomper and Tyranna met is unknown, though it is known that they knew eachother since Chomper was a young adolescent. Rex Chomper loved his first born son very much. Rex was about six months old during the 7th or 8th chapter. Chomper viciously protected his son on 4 occasions: during the battle with Redclaw, during an attack on him and his mother by Littlefoot and his friends, when 3 raptors under the command of Darkclaw attacked him, and when he saved Rex from a stampede. The last one would be Chomper's undoing, he was lured into a trap by Darkclaw to kill him. Rex was the bait, and Chomper managed to save him, before Darkclaw threw him into the gorge. His soul got somehow sent to the future where he met some friends. Rex and Tyranna mourned his death with extreme grief. ﻿ Category:Characters